Dying Will Flames of Space
The Dying Will Flames of Space '''are seven different colored flames that have their own attributes and unique properties, The flames are named after things that occur and exist within space, These flames are said to rival the power of the Dying Will Flames of the Sky, These flames are the exclusive flames of the Sconosciuto Famigilia The Seven Flames of Space Space (Spazio) '''Known User(s): '''Sconosciuto Famiglia Bosses '''Description: '''The Space Flames are apparantly the rarest and most powerfull of all the other Flames of Space as they have the greatest defense and offense, The Space Flames have several abilities which are mainly a reference of things that happen within space but not completely example; black holes though not actual black holes that can absorb an entire planet but simple portals that can be used to make things enter one portal and exit the other, lack of oxygen by creating a dome of Space Flames around a person locking away all the oxygen, No gravity making everything and everyone float in the air when under a large portion of Space Flames and other kinds of space related properties, Yet controlling the Space Flames is difficult as seen that every Sconosciuto Boss had spend no less than 5 years to be able of mastering these flames. '''Apearance: '''The Space Flame has a unique apearance, It is pitch black with a fire-like apearance and small white tods all over it resembling outer space and its stars. Meteor (Meteora) '''Known User(s): '''Meteor Guardians '''Description: '''The Meteor Flame has a unique ability of creating red stones out of the flames that are scorching hot that can melt metal, The destructive capabilities of the scorching stones are very high that by creating one stone and throwing it, It would cause an explosion big enough to destroy a car, The stones created by the flames are also incredibly hard to break, To create stones from the flames first the user will need to clap his hands and then seperate them forming dark red stones that can be bend easily by the user's will until they harden completely, The stones cannot be turned back to flames nor can they be bend by the user when they creating them ends. '''Apearance: '''The Meteor Flame resemble fire the most out of all the other flames, Its color is dark red and apears somewhat liquidish. Cosmic (Cosmico) '''Known User(s): '''Cosmic Guardians '''Description: '''The unique ability of the Cosmic Flame is that it can decrease the power of any other Dying Will Flames and increase its own powers to a degree that its destructive capabilities can destroy an entire building, Yet its power that it absorbed from the other flames will disapear, The Cosmic Flame can harden becoming solid to the touch of others meaning it can enhance its user close combat fighting skills. '''Apearance: The Cosmic Flame are white colored with some shinning sparks coming from it with a flame like apearance. Light (Luce) '''Known User(s): '''Light Guardians '''Description: '''Out of all the flames the Light Flame has the most offensive capabilities and work as actual Light Manipulation allowing its user to generate Light Flame and use them as light, The Light Flame is also incredibly shine sometimes so shine thats its user will have to wear sunglassses just to be able of using it, Theses flames can also create destructive attacks such as forming Light Flame in an orb form and hurling it to the ground creating a large light tower that causes great destruction and its shinning light can blind people who look directly into it to an extend. '''Apearance: '''The Light Flame are shinning golden that every time they are ignited their shinning light can even blind its user, It is the reason why every single Light Guardian had been seen with sunglasses. Star (Stella) Dark (Buio) Unknown Seventh Flame Category:Highestbounty123